


Enemies

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [1]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye and Diana weren't always enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for astrology prompt #1 'Aries.' General series spoilers.

They weren’t always enemies.

As children Diana and Faye had been playmates, throw together whenever Charles and Dawn were scheming. But forced childhood friendships rarely last long when those involved have little in common.

As soon as the two began school Diana began to excel academically and socially, becoming popular both with her teachers and her classmates. Faye, on the other hand, discovered her rebellious streak early in her school days

By the start of high school their positions as the girl next door and the wild child were firmly cemented, with Diana spending all her time with Adam and Faye discovering new ways to get into trouble now that she had Melissa to provide backup.

For two years the status quo remained firmly in place.

Then the nearly died at the hands of Eben.

It took an entire summer—the time Diana spent traveling with her new boyfriend, Grant—to make them both realize that their near death experience had revealed their innate connection.

They weren’t opposites because they were meant to be enemies. Rather, they were two halves of one whole.


End file.
